Expand the following product: $\frac{2}{5}\left(\frac{5}{x} + 10x^2\right)$.
Solution: We apply the distributive property to get:\begin{align*}
\frac{2}{5}\left(\frac{5}{x}+10x^2\right)&= \frac{2}{5}\cdot\frac{5}{x}+\frac{2}{5}\cdot 10x^2\\
&= \boxed{\frac{2}{x} + 4x^2}.
\end{align*}